X Things I Hate About You
by Jennx
Summary: 10 things i hate about you x style
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own any of this stuff, marvel or Miramax, and yes 

I know Sunspot was a member of x-force but for my purposes he never existed. This Sunspot is my character made by me. Danke.

Summary: This is like a x-men meets 10 things I hate about you story. Odd, yes but 

hopefully entertaining.

" We must go back to our homes, to our churches, to our knees." Jenn Moore sat and 

thoughtfully digested the full meaning of CS Lewis's words. She was reading his book 

"The Four Loves" in an attempt to better understand that evasive feeling which she had 

never seemed to master, or even meet face to face. " Nothing yet." Said the young 

blonde with a rich Aussie accent, contemplatively stroking the purring, gray, mass of 

feline fur at the foot of her bed, " but I'll get it sooner or later. I hope." She was just 

about to get up and start on her homework assignment from Ororo's class when a 

penetrating male voice entered her head. " Jennifer" It stated. " Yes professor." She 

answered, slightly annoyed, still not used to the mental intrusion. " Come to my office, 

now please." " Yes professor." She sighed, these trips to the professor's office were 

getting to be bi-weekly.

It took her a bit to get there, the mansion being as large as it was but she flew there and 

soon arrived at the office door. " Come in." A real voice this time, not telepathy. She 

walked in and took a chair across he desk from a distinguished looking man in a hovering 

wheel chair. This was Professor Xavier, well know and equally as well respected founder 

of the Xavier institute for gifted children, as well as leader of the X-Men and most 

powerful mutant telepath in the world. " So tell me about the incident in Storm's class 

today." He said in a calm voice. " Well..." she started. This one was going to be tough 

to explain. The professor of course had already heard all about it from Storm but earlier 

that day she had shot Joey "eat me" Donner, a shape shifting mutant, with a skin searing 

blast of light when he had posed as a female student in order to get into the girls locker 

room. That was her mutation, the ability to take any form of light and redirect the energy 

at an opponent in various forms and power levels. Joey had ended up with a third degree 

burn where the sun don't shine. " I'm really sorry Professor..." she explained, " but I 

just couldn't help it, Joey's such a little..." " Now Jennifer" he stopped her " I know your 

feeling towards Joey are less than, how shall we say, amiable. However you're getting a 

reputation around school as being a bit..." "tempestuous?" she offered. " Heinous bitch is 

the term used most often. Jennifer, you're going to have to learn to get along with your 

schoolmates, they will one day be your teammates and we can't afford to have ill feelings 

with in this school. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." She offered stiffly. "Good." He 

returned, " Now you still have two more classes today if I am correct." " Yeah, 

Chemistry with Beast and then Danger room training with wolverine." " Right, now 

scoot, before you're late." And with that she was on her way back to her dorm. 

Suddenly the professor had an idea. " Wolverine, eh. No, it would never.But it's just 

crazy enough to work." And with that he went to discuss his plan for this troubled 

student with Jean Grey.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Can one ever truly own anything? That is a question for the philosophers.

I know that I didn't really give much info about the story in the first episode but I was just trying to get the blasted machine to work for me so I apologize. This is a story that will last as long as it amuses me to write it. Many thanks to those who gave uplifting reviews and if you're expecting a Wolvie romance go else were, this story is not one, it is simply the blatherings of a senior in HS who has nothing better to do with her time.

As Jenn walked back to her dorm she began to ponder on the series of events that had led her to the school. She was a mutant, that much was obvious, and she had been born Jennifer Lynn Moore in Perth, Australia and lived there with her Father until her mutant powers surfaced at age 13. Her mother had passed away when she was 2 so Jenn was left with precious few memories of her. So she had grown up, daddies girl in the outback. Her father was a respected member of the medical community in Perth so when Jenn's powers surfaced during a schoolyard fight, and she'd been in plenty of those, they both agreed it would be easier for her in Professor Xaviers school in New York.

" Yeah, so I came" she thought, "And what a joy it is." Due to her particularly wretched attitude, which no one could figure out the reason for, she had sparse friends here even though she was at the top of the class. So now she was 18, ready to graduate and still with no clue what to do with the rest of her life. Become and X-Man? "Are you kidding? It's bad enough to have to go to school with these unwashed miscreants, let alone have them as team mates." Truly, this year's class was not the proverbial pick o the litter and it was doubtful any of them would make it to the team. 

Her train of thought was interrupted, not by a voice this time, but by the irritating tardy bell. "Hell, and lab sciences are my favorite." She muttered, pulling on her lab coat and hovering down the halls to class.

"You want me to what!?" Growled a large and none to pleased feral mutant, slamming his fist down on the Professors desk. 

"Calm yourself Logan, and think it over. I truly believe training with you would be beneficial for the girl, not only is she highly skilled in the use of her powers..." 

"That much I know Prof. I've seen the kid fight, she's an ace, but she's also a huge pain in the..." 

"My point exactly Logan, you have similar dispositions."

Logan shot the Professor a calculated look but he only smiled and said "I'm sending her to the danger room this afternoon, I want you to be there. Who knows, you may be able to lighten her up a bit."

"Right, like she lightened up Tim Gramer? How'd his testicle retrieval surgery go anyway?"

"Quite well, though she still maintains he kicked himself in the balls."

"Right."

"Anyway, you'll start training with her at once. She's a valuable asset Logan, I don't want to lose her on account of temperament, understand?"

"Whatever you say Prof. But don't expect any miracles, if the kids anything like me, she'll be out of her the minute she figures out your little plan."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Logan. For now, just train the girl."

To be continued at my leisure, don't get yer panties in a bunch.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Own not, lest ye be owned. Sorry these are so short but hey, I got finals and a social life to keep up with. Danke again for all the kind reviews, it's nice to know some one out there understands.

"What a mess." Jenn said with an exasperated sigh as she stared at her face in the mirror. She had just finished Danger Room training and she was a red-faced mess. "Not that I'm a dish to begin with." She thought. Which wasn't exactly true. Yes, her features were not what one would call exotic in any way but she had a symmetrical fair skinned face, set with deep blue eyes and framed by a yard of stick straight blonde hair. "Who cares though, I'm not looking for any suitors in this mass of Wheatie's box rejects."

Then, once again the powerful voice commanded the attention of her thoughts,

"Jennifer, I do believe you are late for your appointment with Logan."

"Yes professor, I know."

He had explained to her earlier that she was going to be training with him from now on.

"Joy of joys, I get to hang out with the one guy who scares people more than me."

Though in truth she did find her DR teacher somewhat interesting, he definitely had a unique way of getting some ones attention. The other day when he caught Joey dicking around in class he had pinned him to the wall with two of his three claws and told him to quit messing around unless he wanted to disappear into next weeks lunch meet. When she had told Dr. Mcoy about it he said that move was infamous and really only a way of getting peoples attention.

So yes, she was actually kind of looking forward to learning more about this guy who even Cyclops didn't mess with. "But if I don't get there soon he's gonna kill me 'for we get started!" She cried after looking at the clock and made a beeline down the hall for the danger room.

"Kid's late." Logan grunted to Beast, who was going to be the danger room assistant for this round of training. "Well, perhaps she wanted to change." 

"From workout clothes into workout clothes? Gimme a break, kids got a major attitude problem." 

"If I've got an attitude than I'm led to believe it's your problem teach." Came the wry retort as Logan looked over his shoulder to see Jenn leaning against he wall.

"Kid, how'd you sneak up on me? I shoulda smelled ya a mile away."

"Scent comes from sweat, and the constant field of light around me burns off any of mine for it gets to smelling." She grinned, "So get used ta using your eyes."

Logan was in his usual gray sweats, extra large's pulled taught around his huge feral muscles. She however, had chosen about a foot of black spandex to cover her entire body, the ensemble was basically a black swimsuit plus tennis shoes.

"Cute outfit, going swimming later?"

"The more light that touches my skin the more power I can draw from it, so keep your eyes up and your mouth closed."

"Alright, as long as it doesn't effect your performance."

"The only thing effecting me is you," He grinned 

"And the only thing you're having and effect on is my upchuck reflex. So quit leering and let's get this over with."

"Fine by me."

Next week: Training begins, Can he train this girl? Better yet, can he keep himself from killing her long enough to get any training done? Tune in next week, same X time, same X channel!


	4. 4

"Uuuuhhn!" Jenn cried as the wind was knocked out of her by one of the danger rooms many mechanical arms.

"Get off yer ass kid! You gotta move faster!"

"Yeah yeah" she muttered when she got he breath back. Actually, that was the first time that had happened since they had started training, two hours ago but Jenn showed no signs of stopping, she could do it as long as he could!

"We can take a little break if you need one darlin" Smirked wolverine, although he had to admit the kid was impressing him, she was too slow though, the result of training with classmates that were below her ability level. 

"If you don't wipe that shit eating grin off your face I'm gonna break you!" She cried sending a scorching blast of light right past Wolverine into a sentinel, he could feel the heat and almost smell his own arm hair burning, he's never realized light was such a powerful thing. "That's it, I'm pulling the plug" Beast said from the control room, "You two have spent way over the ruled time allotment in there."

"Fine by me Hank, but I think our little sunspot here wants to keep going. Whad'ya say kid?" But the question was posed to any empty room, she was gone. "I'm telling ya hank, I drive the women wild!"

"Must be your sparkling personality my impertinent friend. I'm off to dinner, join me?

"Thanks man but no, Prof. said he wanted to see me after w got done. I'll see you later huh?

"As you wish mon frer. Until then."

Logan headed down the hall to the Professors office. 

"Logan, come in and have a seat."

"Well, I did what ya asked, satisfied?"

"Yes Logan, very much so, I think these sessions are going to be an enormous help, but we not only need to train Jennifer, we need to open her up as well, get her to interact with others."  
"Prof. Why do you think she's like that, hostile to everyone, kid doesn't trust anyone or anything, reminds me o myself when I first came here."

"I've pondered that myself Logan, but I cannot go into her mind without her permission, and that is something she's very unwilling to give. I suppose we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Extraction through torture?

"No Logan! You'll have to get to know her, become her friend and perhaps win her trust."

"Whoa, back the truck up, it's one thing training the kid, but weaseling my way into her good graces just to get info? Naw professor, that's just wrong."

"Logan, obtaining information is not the main objective here. The child is completely alone in the world, she needs a companion and I believe you would be a suitable one for her."

"Alright Prof. But if she turns out like me you'll wish you hadn't said that."

"I'm sure. Now you need to start tonight but she's left the mansion already."

"Sense her leaving?"

"No, her silver corvette is gone."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm positive she's gone to Club Skunk, you'll need to go there too, it's only a few miles away."

"Are you kidding? I can't go there, that place is full o kids!"

"Which is exactly why she is there. She plays guitar in a band called "Crash & Burn" and they're playing tonight so I suggest you get going."

"You owe me big for this Professor." He growled and stomped out the door to hope on his motorcycle and ride into the night.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, Placebo owns every me every you.

Again, thank all of you kindly for the reviews, I appreciate them all.

"Sucker love is heaven sent 

You pucker up our passions spent

Your hearts a tart 

Your bodies rent

My body's broken 

Yours is bent

Carve your name into my arm

Instead of stressed I lie here charmed

Cause there's nothing else to do

Every me and every you…"

She loved it, loved this, this feeling, the exhilaration, the energy she got from the crowd was better than anything she'd ever felt before, the closest thing to love she'd ever known. As she screamed into the microphone Jenn felt the strong bass beat pulsing in her head in her blood, flowing through her veins like so much liquid fire, hotter than the light that lived inside her.

As Logan walked into the club, she was the first thing he saw. On stage, singing as if her hurt would explode if she didn't, laying into her guitar with an intensity that seemed alien in it's origin. It was hotter than blazes in the club, but no one else seemed to mind, especially Jenn. Up on stage in leather pants and a black stomach-baring halter, he noticed for the first time, the tiny ring in her bellybutton.

Given his muscle mass and imposing demeanor he easily made his way up to the front of the crowd. She looked down at him, and for a second their eyes locked and he saw something in those two blue orbs that he'd failed to see before. Pain. But it was an austere pain that had over time been assimilated with tenacity until they were the same emotion. He knew that emotion all to well.

"But where does it come from in her? What made her like that?"

She kept on caterwauling into the microphone for another ten minutes, then blessed silence. He meant to grab her arm as she walked off stage but she levitated a bit and dodged him.

"What do you want?" Came the glacial allegation.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to trouble you, just wanted to hang out."

"With you? I'd rather swallow glass, now run along and go play in the traffic."

"No, seriously, I just wanted to talk."

"And seriously I say go stick your dick in a blender. I've got places to go and the last thing I want is to be seen with the likes of you so move it or lose it." And with that she shoved her way out the door. He sighed; this was going to be tougher than he thought.


	6. 6

Disc: Way sorry that it's been so long, too long since my last issue. I own nothing, we all know that. Continuing where I left off with episode 5.

"Contemptuous bastard." Jenn muttered as she stalked out of the club where Logan had just attempted to exchange pleasantries. 

"He wants something, there's no other reason why that guy would waste time with me."

She knew, just knew that was why he had followed her, wasn't it? With those thoughts she took to the sky and headed for a place she often went when she needed time to think. Westchester park. 

"Damn, lost her again, this no scent think is starting to irritate me."

Thought Logan as he stopped his cycle on the side of the road. He'd really botched this whole thing.

"Now I'm really interested though, what makes that kid so damn mean? Files say her home life was good enough. I'm thinking finding out why she's so wretched just may be the key to all of this."

Back at the park Jenn had found a welcoming spot on the cool grass and lay down, staring at the stars, and thought. 

"Why does everyone seem to want a piece of my mind, literally? The Prof. is interested and now Logan is too. Why? Cause I'm mean to everyone? Well, duh Moore, that could set a few alarms off. But others have had a bad tude and just get written off as bitchy. Well, maybe they see past your hard-line exterior and caught a glimpse of…. Shut up! What ever it is I don't care! They'll leave me alone or learn to regret it. (_Or you might_)"

She sat up and shook her head, trying to shake away the prying thoughts of her own consciousness. They all had their secrets, why couldn't she…..

Once again I apologize for shortness but more is coming, promise. Tune in next week, same x time, same x station!


End file.
